A Thousand Words
by Kaia Mariacle
Summary: A picture is worth a thousand words. *warning: slash*


A Thousand Words

Author: Kaia Mariacle

Disclaimer: They're not mine.

Rating: PG

Summary: A picture is worth a thousand words.

Author's Notes: I don't know where this came from, and I don't know how it ended up where it did. I just hope you guys enjoy it.

  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Ephram Brown keeps a picture on his desk at work.

  
  


It's a great picture. The sun setting atop a mountain, luminous shades of pinks and reds and purples. The mountains cliffs are stark and biting beneath the glimmering rays of color, almost daring the sunto touch.

  
  


The couple in the picture are wrapped around each other. 

  
  


A pretty blonde. Her hair is flowing out behind her, and her eyes are smiling happily as she stares at the boy in her arms. She's wearing a loose dress that twirls around her legs, catching on the boy's pants as he attempts to dip her. Anyone can see she loves him.

  
  


The boy is a bit harder to pin down. His eyes are turned towards the sunset, and his body seems tense and relaxed at the same time. The tie around his neck is undone, but his suit is still buttoned up tightly. His lips are soft, and smirking. 

  
  


Sometimes, people ask him about her. 

  
  


Ephram looks away, and whispers that she was his first love.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Ephram Brown keeps a picture in his desk drawer. 

  
  


It's an awful picture. Faded and wrinkled, as if someone had crumpled it up, then painstakingly tried to smooth it. The colors are dull, and there's a coffee stain leaking down from one corner. The edges are ratty, and starting to tare.

  
  


The boy in the picture is beautiful.

  
  


Thick, brown hair is tousled, like he'd been nervously running his hands through it all day. His mouth is curved, as if the photographer had caught him just before a smile. Hazel eyes shine through brightly, and he's looking beyond the camera. Looking at the person taking the picture. 

  
  


His arms are wide, and embracing. 

  
  


Sometimes, Ephram asks himself why he hasn't thrown it away.

  
  


Then he sighs, and closes the drawer.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Ephram Brown carries pictures in his wallet.

  
  


If you ask him, he'll tell you all about them.

  
  


He'll stare at the first, and grin. My sister's college graduation, he'll tell you. That's her boyfriend, no...he's her fiancé now. When you ask him why the picture is so amusing, he'll laugh, and say something about jailbait, and how he can't believe the guy still wears his hair that way. 

  
  


The second brings clouds to his eyes, and he'll talk softly about his mother, then move quickly onto the third.

  
  


If he's in a sentimental mood, he'll sigh happily.

  
  


My wedding day, he'll explain, and your eyes will go wide in surprise, then soft, when you see what a beautiful couple they make. He'll recite his vows, word for word, and your eyes will water. Then he'll tell you a story about two left feet and double, chocolate-fudge cake, and have you rolling on the floor..

  
  


The next picture is the last, and quite obviously his favorite.

  
  


An enchanting little blonde, her eyes wide and curious. Her parents arms hug her close between them as they stare at each other over the top of her head, sharing a secret smile. You can see how proud they are of her, and how much they love each other and their daughter. 

  
  


You'll ask for her name.

  
  


Amy, he'll answer. Her name is Amy.

  
  


You'll wonder aloud if it's a family name.

  
  


No, he'll reply, shaking his head, and his eyes will cloud over again. It was her mother's name, he'll continue, she passed away years ago, he'll explain. You'll feel unreasonably angry with yourself and you won't be able to look him in the eyes over the next few days. 

  
  


Then, one day, his husband will come to the office to take him to lunch, the enchanting blonde from the picture in his arms. They'll stare at each other, share a smile, and kiss tenderly in the hallway before they leave. 

  
  


Sometimes you catch him staring at those pictures.

  
  


He always smiles as he puts them away.

  
  


~Finis~

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
